


Role Reversal

by mothkink



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Rimming, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothkink/pseuds/mothkink
Summary: To 2B's pleasant surprise, 9S decides to switch things up a little by taking the reins in bed.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 22





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Been over a year since I posted, but here I am back again, with another fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy!

Lately, 9S has been feeling a tad more confident, which opened a door to some quite nice possibilities. He felt empowered enough to take his life in his own hands, getting back on track after all the traumatic memories he's been through, but didn't want to get rid of. Now it seemed like he's been happier than ever, but also... hornier. The boy has been known for acting like 2B's pet, always following her everywhere, listening and agreeing with mostly all of her words. Now he felt as though being like that might be wrong, so he took things to extremes, like he always does. Decided to rule over 2B in bed, instead. He also wanted to make sure A2 or anybody else for that matter, doesn't think of him as weak and pathetic.

\--

It was a lazy afternoon. All tasks done, nothing left to complete for today. 2B and 9S here hanging out at the Resistance Camp, hidden away in the room with two small beds, bookcases and a jukebox playing soft tunes, that could make one sleepy, if only the androids needed rest the same way humans used to need.

'I-I guess, now's the most perfect time', the boy android thought to himself, his bulge clearly visible through his pants, cock twitching. Wholly focused on the girl android's perfect petite, yet full in the right places, figure. It was simply eye candy for the poor boy, who couldn't resist thinking of all the things he could do to 2B right now. He coughed audibly, embarassed, yet trying to maintain a sense of confidence. 'So, 2B', 9S said, leaning on the wall, 'since don't really have anything to do right now, how about we have some fun?' the 'droid looked up at her, waiting.

'Oh, would you like to be collared and on your knees again?, the girl grinned.

'I-I...', the boy blushed and averted his gaze, then clenched his fists really hard, took a deep breath and moved towards the bed confidently.

'Not really what I had in mind at this time', he whispered in her ear as he got closer and pushed 2B firmly onto the bed, his hand making its way to her face, caressing it gently.

'W-what are y-', 2B mumbled, as she got silenced instantly by 9S's hand on her lips. 'Shh, I'm your master now.', he said with a smirk, as he took off his visor with the other hand and tied it to 2B"s mouth like a gag, so she can't utter a word.

'Just make a peace sign if you wanna stop', he whispered.

The girl nodded softly, with curiosity. He undressed her rather quickly, and did the same to himself. The master moved his hand from 2B's face, caressing other parts of her body, groping her squishy, yet also a bit firm, breasts, licking the android's pale neck. He planted a few softs kisses there, then bit down on it intensely, as if he was an artist painting a masterpiece on this wonderful flesh canvas. The submissive gasped and moaned quietly through the gag. After not so long, the art was complete, the now blank space turned into red and deep purple spots of various sizes, but similarly shaped. Happy with his work, 9S pat 2B on the head, going through her hair, and with the other hand stroking his cock just a wee bit.

'Change your position, slave', the boy 'droid instructed, 'I want to see your ass up, doggy style'. And just the way he instructed, his slave did what she was supposed to, her ass starting to gape widely.

'Ah, fuck', the master mumbled under his breath, looking at the beautiful sight. Two round, perfectly shaped buttocks and an asshole just begging to be fucked. 'But, I gotta wait', he denied the pleasure for himself, '...not so fast', he thought. While still looking at the submissive's ass, the master took of his gloves and teased 2B's pussy with his fingers, taking a deep plunge inside with two of them.

Hearing the soft huffs and puffs, he exclaimed, taking his hand out, 'You seem quite wet already, and we haven't even started.'

2B blushed whilist hearing those words and let out a small yelp. 9S licked the transparent, glistening fluid off of his fingers, making sure to taste it well, which got him even harder now. The slave with now dripping pussy, shook her ass a bit, which made her master instantly want to push his fingers into her asshole. But he decided to lick her there first. He went up and down with his tongue, went around the rim, also trying to get inside as much as he could, which made 2B go crazy, as if she really wanted to be fucked like that. So when 9S finished his delicious meal, he decided to then finger his slave, as she wanted.

Though, he knew a lot of lube was needed. And thankfully, he didn't have to look for it anywhere far. It seems as there was some next to the bed, placed in a visible spot, as if someone knew that they're gonna fuck here.

The boy reached for the bottle and squirted a massive amount on his fingers, massaging the entrance gently and going with a middle finger inside. And only an 'Mmph!', was heard, which sounded rather arousing. Continuing onwards, 9S fit two fingers in, then three and just made a come hither motion inside. It made the submissive shiver with pleasure, which made the fingers quickly flop out off the asshole.

After a few minutes, the boy slowly entered his lubed up member, ready to finally fuck. He was hard as a rock, the continuous moans making it only better for him, precome dripping inside. The slow pace got intensely fast in the span of seconds, the horny android not being able to resist being delicate anymore. Thrusting really hard and fast, he made 2B shiver even more, moan and yelp.

Her ass was shaking rather nicely, which made 9S want to grab it and squish it. After he was done with it, he grabbed his slave by the neck and choked her while still going strong. He felt like a sex macnine, like his software was telling him to just go wild and instinctively do lots of things he never thought about doing to anyone. Finally, he was on the other side, and finally, he could feel in control and powerful for a change. And it felt good. He left 2B's neck alone, pulling on her hair and she yelped and writhed even more, finally coming in her with last few thrusts.

He slowly took his cock out of her ass, the artifical cum dripping everywhere. And as he pat her on the head, he instructed her to lick it all off his head. His head was too sentive though, and he softly pushed 2B away.

'Gah! P-lease stop.'

Still panting from such an intense session, he knew it's not the end yet. He made his slave lay on her back, his tongue circling on her clit and licking the glans up and down. The android couldn't stop moaning, and as he thrust his fingers inside, hitting the g-spot, he had the girl cumming in seconds.

'Mmmph!, she tried to shout. 9S knew well enough what to do. She just had one orgasm, why not go for more? So he kept on fingering the wet pussy and sucking on the clit. This way, he made her cum three more times, each one more intense than the other. The last one got him by surprise. A watery fluid started shooting out of 2B's pussy. She was squirting. And oh, what a wonderful sight that was.

The master ungagged his slave, kissing her on the lips briefly, patting her on the head.

'Good girl', he said with a smile, licking his lips.

The good girl got all blushy, whilist trying to find the right words, stills shaken from her many orgasms.

'T-thank you, m-master...' she uttered and hugged her master. 'Not a problem.', he smiled even more widely now, happy that he could achieve such an outcome today.


End file.
